


wednesday afternoon

by lillagracek



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, karlnapity - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Other, Swag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillagracek/pseuds/lillagracek
Summary: nick, alex, and karl have been best friends for years. but they have also felt like they've had feelings for one another for years. it's their junior year of high school and they want to find love and get their lives together before they graduate in two years
Relationships: poly - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Junior year. People consider this the hardest one yet. More work, harder classes, getting pushed to succeed. No one could possibly be excited for something like that. Except for Karl of course. In this friend group of three, Karl has always had a bubbling personality. Always got excited for a new school year. His friends Nick and Alex never understood but still loved hearing him talk about his excitement. 

(っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ mis amantes ♥ ( gc named by alex obvi )

k♥a♥r♥l : GUYS WAKE UP SCHOOL STARTS TODAY !  
k♥a♥r♥l : GET UP  
k♥a♥r♥l : WAKE UP  
k♥a♥r♥l : PLZ  
k♥a♥r♥l : HOW R U STILL SLEEPING WHAT THE HONK

ａｌｅｘ : karl we dont even need to get up for like another hour. please get more sleep 

k♥a♥r♥l : im sorry im just so excited. this year feels different

ⁿⁱᶜᵏ : karl it's five in the morning. go to sleep. when you get to school u're gonna b all drowsy. u get tired fast

k♥a♥r♥l : ill drink five monsters then >:(

ａｌｅｘ : dear god please dont do that to urself, love

ⁿⁱᶜᵏ : both of u, go back to sleep plz. we can talk later. love u guys

ａｌｅｘ: alrighty. love u

k♥a♥r♥l : :( fine. love u 

Karl didn't go back to sleep. He showered and ate a whole breakfast. He put on a purple sweater and pink sweatpants. After fully getting ready, he went onto their minecraft world. He wanted to finish building his mushroom house. He added cute photos of Nick and Alex on the wall next to his bed, made a garden, a farm, and a pond with fish in it. After about an hour he checked the time. 7:00

(っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ mis amantes ♥

k♥a♥r♥l : WAKEY WAKEY

ａｌｅｘ : im assuming u didnt sleep. i can sense it 

k♥a♥r♥l : ok yeah yeah i didnt. but i was too excited :(

ａｌｅｘ : listen, ure gonna b way too drowsy to drive. ill pick u up in 30. i gotta get ready. ill call u when i pull up 

k♥a♥r♥l : ok :)

ⁿⁱᶜᵏ : goddamn u guys r texting too much. woke me up

k♥a♥r♥l : IT'S SCHOOL TIME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ⁿⁱᶜᵏ : ik bubs. i gotta get ready, ok ? ill c u at school <3

30 minutes pass and Karl gets a call from Alex saying he's outside. Karl gets into the passenger side of the car and looks at the shorter boys outfit. He's wearing his black beanie, black hoodie, and baggy blue jeans. 

"Good morning, love. Glad to see you're so happy today" Alex says while smiling at the taller boy sitting next to him. 

"Good morning ! Are you wearing my jeans ?" Karl asks with a laugh and a smile and then buckles up

"Maybe. They're just so comfortable" Alex puts Karls hand on the stickshift then puts his own on top so he can hold his hand and switch gears at the same time. Karl loves when he does this. He gets butterflies in his belly and blushes. He's known that he's had a crush on Alex for quite some time. But feelings for Nick were equally there. It confused him. He didn't know that was even possible. But he didn't mind the feeling of loving both of them. It always felt like he had someone to keep him warm. 

After about 15 minutes they arrived at the building. Karl had fallen asleep during the ride there. Alex lowered the music playing and let Karl sleep. He decided to text Nick.

˜”*°• alex •°*”˜ : hey u here yet ? 

𝓃𝒾𝒸𝓀 : yeah i'll b there in a sec. i stopped and got us some drinks

˜”*°• alex •°*”˜ : thank u. karl fell asleep. im not waking him up until we gotta go inside

𝓃𝒾𝒸𝓀 : dude u gotta wake him. he wont even b able to step foot into the building if u wake him right before the bell

˜”*°• alex •°*”˜ : ok ok fine

Alex put his phone down and put his hand on Karl's arm. He slowly shook it and spoke softly, "wake up, love. School's gonna start soon".  
Karl slowly opened his eyes and looked over at the boy sitting at the wheel. "Alex can we sit in the back seats. I want cuddles" Karl said with his eyes closed. "Ok fine. Get in the back".

They both got out and right when Alex sat down Karl snuggled onto him. He put his head onto the shorter boy's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. Alex ran his fingers through the taller boy's hair and quietly sang "Cariño" to him. Karl loved when he sang.

"Eres una obra de arte, con solo mirarte, algo que da paz. Cariño, eres un amor. Cariño, pintas en color..." Alex sung softly.

𝘀𝗼𝗿𝗿𝘆 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗲𝗻𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗶𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲. 𝗶𝗺 𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗱𝗮 𝗯𝘂𝘀𝘆 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗰𝗵𝗲𝗲𝗿 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝗻𝗮 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗮𝘀𝗮𝗽 <𝟯


	2. bloody and bruised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex is a badass. all i gotta say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW ! HOMOPHIBIA AND HOMOPHOBIC SLURS ! PHYSICAL FIGHTING ! ABUSE !   
> lowkey based off how in 8th grade we had three fights on our first day

Karl ends up falling asleep in Alex's arms. Alex doesn't have the heart to wake him. But Nick does! 

Nick arrives and instantly opens the door Alex is leaning on to make him fall. "GET UP BITCHES!" Nick says as he opens the door.

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT IF I FELL ON THE GROUND AND DIED FROM BRAIN DAMAGE!" Alex replied. The yelling between the two boys woke up a tired Karl. He slowly lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. After looking at the two he put his head back onto the shorter boy's chest. Nick saw and then flicked Karl on the head until he got up.

"Niiiiiiiick. I wanna sleep" Karl bites his hand. A high pitched yelp comes from Nicks mouth, making Alex burst out laughing. Karl is now awake. "You guys are loud. Can we go inside now?" The other two boys nod their heads and the two in the car get out and walk with Nick into the building. They end up sitting by the vending machines near the doors. Karl once again falls tired. He goes and sit on Nick's lap and wraps his arms around his neck and lays his head on his chest. Nick wraps his arms around the taller's back and rests his head on top of Karl's. Alex scoots closer and holds Karl's hand and rubs his knuckles with his thumb.

Few minutes past and the bell rings. The three get up and go their separate ways to homeroom. After they all go into the rooms they sit down and put down their backpacks.

20 minutes go by and the bell rings for first period. Alex and Karl both have math together. Nick has engineering.   
Alex and Karl meet up by the class door and walk in. They sit in the very back of the class furthest away from people. The black haired boy instantly puts airpods in and his head on his desk in an attempt to fall asleep. He turns on Arctic Monkeys and tries to ignore everything around him. The taller boy next to him takes his notebook out and starts drawing while waiting for class to start.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an uneventful school day, the three boys walk out to the parking lot. Nick and Karl go and stand next to the shorter boy's car. As Alex is walking he bumps into someone. "Dude what the fuck? Watch where you're fucking going" the stranger says. Alex turns around and looks at him. "Sorry man. I'll be careful next time, ok?" The stranger didn't like that. He walks up closer and looks Alex right in the face. "There better not be a fucking next time."

Alex pushes him away. "Get off of me. Stop being fucking dramatic." He turns around and starts walking away until he gets pushed onto the ground. he turns and looks up at the blonde who is now standing over him. "Oh my FUCKING GOD. YOU'RE GETTING PRESSED JUST BECAUSE I RAN INTO YOU!" Alex stands up and punches the taller blonde without hesitating. He looks at his hand that has blood on it. He knocked him right in the nose. The taller boy then punches Alex right in the mouth, making his bottom lip bleed. Now, Alex may be small but he can put up a good fight. People gather around as he pushes the blonde onto the ground. He starts punching the shit out of him. The taller gets some good hits too. 

Everyone around is recording and screaming and cheering. Nick and Karl turn around to all the noise and instantly run over. They get through the crowd to see two bloody boys fighting. 

"ALEX WHAT THE HELL? GET OFF OF HIM!" Nick yells. Him and Karl try to pry him off the other boy but struggle.

"THIS FUCKING DICKHEAD IS GONNA BE A BITCH TO ME SO HE'S GETTING WHAT HE FUCKING DESERVES!" Alex shouts. 

Eventually after about two minutes, the fight ends. people walk away while others still crowd around. As Nick and Karl hold Alex back, The stranger stands up. As he walks away he yells "YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING REGRET THAT YOU FUCKING FAG! FUCK YOU!" He walks off to his car and gets in.

"Alex, what the heck happened?" Karl asks in a soft voice while they walk to the black haired boy's car. "Well while i was behind you guys i bumped into him. He got pissed off and yelled at me and pushed me down. So i got up and beat him." They put Alex into the passenger seat. "Go to my house" Nick says to Karl. He nods and gets into the drivers seat. They start heading off to the house.

When they get there they bring Alex to the bathroom and put him up on the sink countertop. They take a closer look at him. Scratches, Bruises, Blood from his mouth and nose. Karl holds up his hands and looks at his knuckles. Red and bruised. Blood on them.

"I'll go get the first aid" Nick then leaves the bathroom and goes downstairs to grab the box. Back in the bathroom, Karl is very much concerned. "Alex, please ignore it next time. You're all bloody and bruised."

"It's his fucking fault. He fucking pushed me and started all that shit." Alex looks at Karl and notices his watery eyes. He knows the taller one is very protective and sensitive. "Hey hey, it's ok. I'm ok." Alex says in a soft tone with his hand on Karl's face. He caresses his cheek with his thumb. He gives him a small smile.

"W-what if he wou-would have hurt you really really badly?" Karl says while slowly crying. Alex wipes his tears away and pulls him into a hug.

"Mi amigo," he whispers, "i'm ok. I promise. I'm sorry for getting into trouble." He feels Karl's warm tears on his shoulder and runs his fingers through Karl's hair to comfort him, even though he should be getting comfort. He felt he didn't need it. He hated making his friends upset. It hurt him more than anything.

Nick comes back with the box and doesn't say anything. He sets it on the counter and goes right into the hug. Sounds of loving silence and a few muffled sobs from Karl fill the air. It's peaceful. It's comfortable.

They finish cleaning up the shortest and then go to Nick's room. Nick gives Alex a pair of his sweatpants and a sweatshirt since his had blood all over them. Alex changes and sits on the bed with his back against the pillows. Nick turns on music on his computer. Karl goes and snuggles up to him. Nick gets onto the other side of Alex and holds him. Alex breaks into tears.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I- it just happened. I'm so fucking sorry." He cries into Nick's chest. Nick runs his hand through the crying boys hair and Karl is rubbing his leg.

"Darling, it's ok. Don't be sorry. We're here for you. If he ever tries to fuck with you again, we are here." Nick says softly. The three boys are all snuggled up. 'I Bet on Losing Dogs' by Mitski quietly plays from the computer while Alex lets his tears flow. He has never cried so much in front of the two. He always wanted to be the strong one of the group. The one to protect. He just felt... weak.

They all end up falling asleep until around dinner time. Karl wakes up. He looks over and sees the bruised boy. He gives a sad smile and kisses his cheek. Karl was always affectionate. He always felt that his love had healing powers. Slowly, the other two start waking up. They see Karl with his head on Alex's thighs while on his phone. Alex puts his hand onto his own forehead and groans. 

"God i have a migraine. What time is it?" Karl responds with 4:30. They all agree that they want pizza. Nick orders it and goes to get pain meds for Alex.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all ate and decided to stay at Nick's for the night and skip the next school day. First day might've been rough but they were still happy. Throughout the day, Alex felt so warm when he was around the two. He always did but this felt... different. He wasn't sure what this feeling was. he didn't know if he liked it. He was confused. He tried ignoring it but couldn't. not to mention the comments from Nick saying "you look fucking sexy all bruised and beat up."   
"You're so fucking hot with your knuckles like that." "I would fucking kiss you on your lips right now. They look so good with the red marks". And the comments from Karl. "You're so strong, baby." "Bruises look good on you. Especially your neck". They always managed to make Alex blush. He felt weird blushing to his friends words but he liked hearing them. Maybe he's in love?

He knows he likes boys. It was hard for him to accept it. When his family found out they were not happy. They would call him a fag and say lots of hurtful things. Sometimes they would even hurt him. This is when he started becoming more aggressive. He started ignoring people, being rude, and just straight up not enjoyable to be around. But his two friends always stayed by his side. They knew he was hurting. They knew he didn't want to be mean. But they knew he couldn't help it.


End file.
